Return Of An Old Friend
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Bonkers and Miranda are assigned to track down two thieves that stole a valauable item, right after they broke out of prison. But when Miranda gets captured, Bonkers feels that he was his fault and has lost hope. That is, until Sgt. Grating brings back someone that Bonkers had once knew. Who can it be? Read and Review, please!


**_Return Of An Old Friend_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bonkers. Nor any of the characters, themselves. Only the respective company, Disney does. This takes place, after the last episode. Read & Review, please!

It was a quiet day, in the halls of the Hollywood PD. Bonkers D. Bobcat, the optimistic, overly humored and whacked-out police officer was somewhat cheerful today. He was, in his partner's office: Miranda Wright's office, to be exact.

His feet were on the table and kept humming to himself while he's sleeping, as he thinks back about the time he had with his old friend detective that has now become a promoted FBI agent in Washington D.C.: Lucky Piquel. In some of the cases that he's once been with him, he usually gets him on the wrong side of the tracks. However, in-spite of this, they've become not only the best of partners but also the best of friends.

Just then, a tall young woman walked in and starts to wake him up. "Bonkers. Bonkers…Bonkers!!!"

Her yelling was so loud, it woke him up with a bang as he reluctantly falls off of the chair and onto the floor, face first.

"Oh. Heh, heh, heh. Hey, Miranda. What's shaking?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing. What are you, doing?"

"Uh, I was thinking about something, or rather…someone." He sniffed, as a few tears had filled up his eyes and performs a sad puppy-dog look on his furry face.

Miranda comforts him, by giving him a hug. "There, there. Take it easy, Bonkers. You're just upset, that you miss Lucky. Right?"

"Yeah." He took a tissue from the Kleenex box and blew, hard. "I mean, what gives?"

"He had a big promotion and to choose, whether to stay here or to move to Washington and become an FBI agent. I'm sorry, Bonkers but that's how the cookie crumbles."

"What? No milk?"

When she released the hug from him, she folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at him. "Bonkers!"

"Hey, I was just kidding. Besides, don't you find it odd that there's no new case lately?"

"Come to think of it, it has been awfully quiet for the past few weeks. I wonder, what our boss is up to?" While she was thinking, Sgt. Grating approached inside her office and informed them about something.

"Miranda, Bonkers. We have a situation."

"What kind of situation, sir?"

He answered. "Now, where to start? Oh, right. The in-famous Red Ruby that was kept in the Hollywood Museum last night, has been stolen."

"Cool! Just what the toon, had ordered!" Then, the bobcat police himself sighed. "If only Lucky were here, he'd see of how well I've been doing."

The sergeant patted Bonkers on the head, lightly. "Listen, we understand that you miss Lucky but bringing him back here is impossible. He's an FBI agent in Washington, as of now. And on-top of that, my hands are tied."

"Really? Where are you tied up, to?" He grabbed hold on the sergeant's uniform, until he responded.

"Bonkers, it's a figure of speech."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Silly me." he said.

"Speaking of toons, these criminals that stole the red ruby isn't. They're Lilith DuPrave and Mr. Blackenblue, who've just been escaped from jail last week and according to our reports, they're hiding somewhere in the outskirts of Hollywood. I want the both of you to find them, immediately and retrieve the ruby."

"We're on it, Sgt. Grating!" she saluted to him.

"No problem! With me on the job, there's nothing that can stop meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" Unfortunately, he accidentally slipped on a banana peel when he wasn't looking and slid furiously through across the office and nearly everywhere by going through some holes on the wall until he fell into the garbage can. His eyes were rolling back and forth, as he made a statement. "Except, that."

Later, Miranda and Bonkers are driving in a police car as they begin their investigation in the Hollywood Museum. As they went inside, they witness that the structure that once kept the red ruby was already missing. A few pieces of glass, were scattered across the floor. Miranda, carefully picked one of the pieces and observes it while Bonkers himself looks it over with her.

"Strange. Why would Lilith and her bodyguard, would steal the red ruby for?"

"Maybe it's because, they're a real gem?" said Bonkers, making up a funny but annoying joke.

"Bonkers, this is serious! We're trying to find some clues here and yet, all you can think about is your humor."

"I can't help it. It's what, I love doing. Let's see here, where to start?" As he examines the structure, that the red ruby was once held inside, there were some strange markings on the side of the corners. This left Bonkers, completely baffled.

"Say, since when does the thief would want to leave some…claw marks?"

When Miranda overhears this from him and looks over the first clue, she seemed to be pleased that he has found something. "Let me see. You're right. They really do, look like claw marks. Nice going, Bonkers. You're not such a bad cop, after all."

"Aw shucks, Miranda. I'm just, doing my job." He scraped the floor with his feet, as part of his face was slightly red after staring at her charming smile.

That is, until it faded when she was observing at his weird gesture. "Bonkers, why were you staring at me? Is there, something that you want to talk about?"

"Who, me? I…I…I was just looking at the ground. See? But more importantly, what would they need it for?"

"Good question, Bonkers. I was going to ask myself, the same thing."

Before they were about to leave, there was a note on the floor. The furry bobcat himself, picked it up and read it aloud. "We have the ruby. Just try and catch us, if you can. Signed, DuPrave. Hmmm. It doesn't even say, where they hid the ruby or themselves for that matter."

"Do you think, that it could be some wild goose chase?" she asked him.

He pondered to himself. "If I were Lucky, what would I do? Let's see. I spy with my little eye, something that's big, long and with…tire tracks and a…hole?" Again, he found another strange clue which amazed his partner, Miranda.

"This is getting even more strange, every time we find something. Hey! They even left from where, they stole it. Great finding, Bonkers" says Miranda, with a smile.

"Yup. Now all we have to do, is to follow these tracks and it could lead us straight to them."

"I don't know about you, but I smell a trap."

"Funny, I didn't have any garlic bread for lunch" Once again, he makes up another annoying joke to which Miranda doesn't seem to enjoy.

"Let's just go, already." In a matter of moments, they trace the tracks to where it may lead them to. For the past few hours, they came across an old abandoned warehouse. Both of them got out of the cruiser and carefully walked into the factory. By taking one step at a time, they move in.

The area was a little dark with a few lights, that lit up only a part of the building. Then, they see some people looking at what appears to be a huge bright red item and behind it, was a tall construction crane.

"Hey, look. It's DuPrave and her bodyguard, and the red ruby. And look, a machine. So, that's how they were able to bust through the Museum and steal the red ruby" whispered Bonkers to Miranda.

"Yes, I see that. But, what are they up to?"

While the cops are busy discussing things on how to apprehend them, DuPrave is having a private conversation with her bodyguard while looking over the seized Red Ruby.

"Isn't this remarkable? I could make a fortunate, out of it!" As she was busy smiling to herself, Blackenblue tapped her on the shoulder and spotted something on the ruby as if it was a mirror. Then sure enough, they see somebody. There were two cops, a female and a bobcat. She made an evil grin on her face, as she whispered to him about the intruders. With a nod of his head, Blackenblue leaves DuPrave all to herself and glances at the item she stole.

This gave Bonkers an opportunity, to snag both the criminal and the item in one place. Before he was about to make his move, Miranda stopped him.

"Bonkers, are you crazy? What if, she sees you and then, what? You'll blow, this cover!"

"Don't worry, Miranda. I've been in tougher situations before and besides, it'll take more than just a silly banana peel to out-fox this cop" As the bobcat sneaks quietly to move on his prey, he was able to hid himself against the wall without letting DuPrave detecting his presence from the red ruby.

For Miranda however, she smacks herself on her forehead while shaking her head in disbelief. Unfortunately, as she was busy contemplating about Bonkers' stupidity, a huge dark figure dressed in a big blue jacket with thick black sunglasses was glancing over her shadow slowly and by the time she got up, he placed his huge hand over her mouth as she struggles to break free from him. Try as she might, she was unable to break free from him. He sneaks around from the back and carries her into the other room.

With DuPrave un-occupied, Bonkers stepped in and confronted her. "Hold it right there, DuPrave! You're under arrest!"

As she hears his words to her, she continues to grin and then, she pulls out something from her pocket and shows it to him while holding it.

"Not today, bobcat!" Then, she dropped it onto the floor and a radiant flash appeared as it shined on him. He couldn't see through from that bright light, while he was covering his eyes. As the light had subsided, he opened them up to see that both the thief and the item have vanished without a trace.

"Aw, nuts! They got away! Well, time to report back to the Sergeant, Miranda." But, there was no response. His blood, run cold as he sees nothing but boxes, crates, machinery and a few broken windows. From that point on, he looked everywhere for her. "Miranda? Miranda?" In the end, he found nothing except the cop car that he and her were driving earlier. He sank to his knees, as he weeps over his missing partner. "Miranda!!" He kept on crying for the past few minutes, until he went back to headquarters.

Back at Police HQ, he reported to Sgt. Grating about the incident.

"So, you let them escape? How could you, let this happen? Where's Miranda?"

The bobcat cop, frequently replied in a surprising sort of way. "It…It wasn't, my fault. Seriously. I thought, that I had DuPrave and then the next thing I know, she threw some sort of a light so bright, that I couldn't even see my lunch break."

Sgt. Grating, frowned. "Bonkers, enough with the whole humor stuff. What happened to your partner, Miranda?"

"She's…She's…She's gone!" He cried, as he made a river of tears as kept on pounding the floor. Just like, from what he did before back at the warehouse that he and Miranda tracked down the thief's hideout.

"You mean, that's she's been kidnapped?"

"Yes." His crying was so loud, it made a few huge cracks on the windows until Sgt. Grating smacked on his furry face.

"Grow up, will ya? You're a cop, not a toon actor!" After seeing the way, Bonkers has been acting, it gave him an idea. "You know what, I'm going to make a quick phone call. Will you mind, stepping out?"

"Okay." And so, he stepped out of the sergeant's office and waited. His legs were curled up, as he placed his hands over his knees and begins to think about his time with Miranda. The beautiful blond-haired woman, who replaced his long-time friend/partner when he got himself promoted. In-spite of some of the things he has done, he and Miranda still make a good team.

While he was outside, Sgt. Grating began dialing a number on the telephone and somehow, he makes a long-distance call to somebody that Bonkers had once teamed up with.

Elsewhere, in the suburban town of Hollywood, DuPrave and her bodyguard, Blackenblue have now hid themselves at a different location. Only this time, they've stowed away with not only the red ruby, but also a captive citizen with them. She was sitting in a chair, with her hands completely tied behind it.

"Well, my day just got even better. So, what can you do now, Miranda?"

"Just you wait, DuPrave. When Bonkers gets here, you'll be sorry!" she says.

DuPrave pouted. "Such insolence! Blackenblue, shut her up."

"With pleasure." With that, he wraps a white rag around Miranda's mouth and therefore, making her gagged up. "So, what now boss? Lure the bobcat, here?"

"That's the idea. We just let them come and then, we proceed in taking out the enemy. Namely, the bobcat." She glares her devilish eyes at Miranda with pleasure, while making an evil laugh.

Miranda's eyes were filled with fear, as she's become helpless at the hands of DuPrave and her bodyguard.

Meanwhile, at Police HQ, Sgt. Grating had just finished his private conversation with someone on the phone, while Bonkers was sleeping outside of his office. A few hours later, a tall semi-obese man with brown hair, black eyes and a mustache, wearing a green camouflage uniform with a blue hat that said the words _'FBI'_ on it and with black soled shoes walked into the office. Ironically, he walked right past the bobcat because he was snoring. As he makes a small laugh to himself, he comes face-to-face with Sgt. Grating.

"Hi, there. It's great to have you back, here. How does it feel, to be back on this old job for one last time?"

"Well, I was doing my job back at Washington until I got a call from you." The obese man, cleared his throat. "So, um, what's going on around here?"

Sgt. Grating, replied to him. "Now, where to start? Oh, yeah. The in-famous red ruby was stolen, by Lilith DuPrave and her bodyguard, Blackenblue. I've sent Bonkers and his partner, Miranda to investigate. But by the time they've reached their hideout, they've escaped and took both the jewel and Miranda with it. Therefore, that bobcat you just past through, isn't the same old toon like before."

"Oh, is that right?" He raised her eyebrow, while caressing his chin. "By the way, do you want to surprise him? I'll go hide, in here." He hid inside Miranda's office and waits for Sgt. Grating, to call out the bobcat for one special reunion.

"Bonkers!"

There was, no reply. He tried again, only louder. "Bonkers!!!" He called his name so loud, it awoke the bobcat from his long nap.

He frequently got up and walked, right into his office. He still has his furry head down and his hands tied behind his back, as he slowly looks up at him.

"You called, boss?"

"Hey, whatever happened to the old Bonkers that always makes fun of me? Where, is it?"

"I don't know." Bonkers shrugged his shoulders, in confusion.

This wasn't the response, that the Sarge wanted to hear. Instead of unleashing his fury on him, he makes a frequent smile on his face. "You know Bonkers, there goes an old saying…" He makes his way to Miranda's office and as he placed his hands on the door, he concludes his sentence. "When there's a will, there's…" As he opens the door, he shows him the person that's looking back at the bobcat.

The furry toon cop gasped, while his mouth dropped all the way down to the floor and his eyes grew into a size of a crystal ball as he's staring at an old friend that has come back to see him and perhaps, recover the gem and rescue Miranda. "L-L-L-Lucky?"

"Hey, Bonkers. How's it, going?"

With tears of joy in his eyes, he runs up to him and hugged him dearly. "Lucky!! I've missed you!"

"Heh, I've missed you too, Bonkers. So, I guess it's been a few years, hasn't it?"

He releases the hug from him and looks at his new appearance. "Lucky, you look so…different. But, why are you here? Shouldn't you be, back at Washington, doing your job?"

"I was doing my job, Bonkers. That is, until your boss called me. It looks like, we're working together one last time…Partner." Lucky extended his hand out, to him.

Bonkers' face lit up with joy, as he begins to shake his hand. But as he did, he gets electrocuted by some sort of an electrical trap. He whelped in pain, as Lucky released his grip from him and shows a small red button on his hand as Bonkers is sizzled.

"Looks like, you're not the only one who could do some tricks up their sleeve. See?" He laughed completely, after he tricked Bonkers into shaking his hand.

Bonkers, coughed up from the smoke that he suffered from him and as he shakes it off, it went away. "Not bad, Lucky. But hey, where's the rest of the toons?"

"Oh, them? They're back home with my family, of course."

Sgt. Grating, interjected them. "If you're all done talking, you've got a job to do. But, it's just for tonight. Now, get going!"

Both Bonkers and Lucky looked at each other, as they made a salute to him. "Yes, sir!"

Later, they're driving down the road inside Lucky's newest vehicle. It was an armored car, that had the words _'FBI' _on each panel. Bonkers, became very delighted of pairing up with his old pal once again. "Oh, Lucky. You can't imagine, of how happy I am to see you!"

"Bonkers, please! I'm driving, here! I'm only here, for this case. Now, will you please just pipe down for once?" grunted Lucky, as he continues to drive.

Bonkers felt discouraged, of seeing his old co-partner acting this way. "O-Okay."

Lucky felt sorry, that he has hurt his old-time friend and former partner. He sighed to himself and responds to him. "I apologize, Bonkers. But it's just that, being an FBI agent is hard work and its way more difficult than being a cop. Trust me, you won't like it if you got promoted."

"Oh, really? Why, is that?"

"They don't do, funny business."

The furry bobcat's face had suddenly dropped, like a stack of bricks. "That's totally, not what I had in mind." Then, while he was busy about what it's like if he became an FBI agent like him, he notices that he's driving towards the crook's hideout at top speed. "Lucky, what do you think you're doing? We're gonna crash!"

"That's the idea, Bonkers. After all, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. After all, I've pinpointed their location and it's straight ahead."

"How did you, know that?" says Bonkers.

"Simple. FBI technology. Fingerprints, identity, you name it."

Back at the abandoned factory, DuPrave and her bodyguard, Blackenblue await the arrival of their arch-nemesis, along with the captured Miranda and the stolen red ruby.

She looked at her wristwatch, as she begins to tap her foot. "What's keeping, that miserable bobcat so long? He should've been here, by now! Well, no matter. Let's just be, on our way."

That's when Blackenblue, heard a loud sound. "Huh? Did you, hear something?"

"Hear, what?"

As she peeked through the garage window, she sees an armored vehicle that's veering towards them and not wanting to hit the brakes. When she did, she panicked and ran a few feet away while Blackenblue became utterly confused. By taking a quick peek, he gasped and before he could run any further, the armored vehicle busts right through the wall and squishes Blackenblue. Therefore, he's buried from underneath the rubble.

DuPrave gasped at the startling scene, as she's all by herself with her captive. As she sees someone coming from out of the armored car, a tall semi-obese man with a camouflage outfit came in and confronted her. Whilst the other door was opened and revealed his partner: the bobcat.

"You! You did this! And, who's this fat friend of yours?!"

"I'm FBI agent, Lucky Piquel." He flashed his FBI badge at her and makes a statement. "You're under arrest, DuPrave."

"Yeah, and that goes double for me too! Now, where's Miranda?"

"Want to bet?" laughed DuPrave, as she pressed the remote control and lit up a few lights. When it did, it showed Miranda, tied and gagged up in a chair. But, there's more. Above her, is a crate full of boxes that weighs about nearly a thousand tons. "One false step, and the cop is history."

"Miranda!" The bobcat's feet were shaking, like crazy as he begins to ponder the situation between DuPrave's arrest and Miranda's safety.

"Putting up a hostage and then, setting up a trap for someone that he cares about? That's pretty low, even for you" answered Lucky.

"What was that?!"

The up-beat FBI agent, continued. "I mean, Bonkers may be annoying and at some point, a bit silly, but he's a cop to the very end. At first, I didn't like him and that's when I start to realize of what its like to have a great friend like him. Not to mention, that you have the nerve of placing his newfound partner in which case, has an affection to her."

"I do? Say, Lucky? Did the Sarge, told you about this?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"Insolent brat! For that, your friend shall pay!" In mere moments, she pressed the button on the remote control and the hook that was carrying the heavy load, descends very quickly from the very top and onto Miranda's path.

"Oh, no! Miranda!" yelled Bonkers, as he dashes right past DuPrave, shoves down Miranda and as he looked up, the huge crate crushes beneath him. Lucky gasped, in awestruck upon seeing this shocking event.

Just when it looked like DuPrave was about to make her getaway again, Lucky quickly tackled her down and placed some handcuffs on her. "Alright, DuPrave. It's all over." He takes her, at the back of the armored car and sits down on the bench. He later, picked up her bodyguard, Blackenblue and made his arrest as he joins DuPrave inside the armored vehicle. He closes the door, locks it up and checks to see if Miranda is okay.

"Miranda, are you alright?"

He un-ties the ropes and un-wrapped the cloth from her mouth, as he carefully picks her up.

She felt a little dizzy from the fall, that bestow on her and while she was able to shake the cobwebs off of her head, she's staring face-to-face at an old friend. "Lucky? What are you, doing here?"

"I came to help Bonkers out, and somehow…he saved you." He points to her, the scene that the bobcat he done. As she witnesses that the furry toon cop had rescued her by taking the plunge, a few tears had filled up her eyes and tries to lift the heavy object from underneath the wreckage. But she couldn't, as it was too heavy for her to lift it.

A few minutes later, a few policemen came in and takes DuPrave and Blackenblue to prison while the red ruby was taken back to the Hollywood Museum. As for the rest, Lucky was able to find a construction crane and carry the heavy load that squashed the bobcat. After he lifted the big cargo, Miranda gasped to see who it was underneath the crate. Flat like a small pancake, was Bonkers. She felt overjoyed, that the bobcat was still in one piece. As Lucky places the machine in park and gets out, he removes the flat cardboard that Bonkers had became. As he starts flapping him around, Bonkers returned to normal and made a simple reply while feeling a little bit dazed.

"Did anybody, get the license number of that plate? Oh, wait. I think I know, who it was."

"Bonkers! You're alright!" cried Miranda, as she makes a soft hug.

"Who? Me? Oh, sure. I'm fine. How about you?"

"Oh, Bonkers. Thank you."

He became very shy, as he turned his head away from her and laughed to himself. "Aw, it was nothing, really."

"You know, what? I think, I like you. And for that, let me thank you with this." Then, she makes a big smooch on his furry lips as Lucky closes his eyes and refuses to see that Miranda has made an attraction to the bobcat.

When Bonkers felt Miranda's lips touching his, his eyes were filled up with hearts, his body was shaking like a mixer and his feet were starting to shoot out some smoke and then, he skyrocketed himself through the roof and into the sky as a few fireworks had lit up the scenery. After that, he fell straight back down until Miranda caught him in her arms and gently hugs him once more.

"Bonkers…"

"Miranda…"

As Lucky sees, that their love have begun to manifest, he adjusted his cap and smiled. "Well, this seems pleasant."

Back at Police HQ once again, the Sarge presents Bonkers with something special as Lucky and Miranda look on.

"Bonkers, for your bravery and helped put DuPrave and her bodyguard back in prison, I present to you with this award." By plucking it against the bobcat's uniform, it had these words in which Bonkers reads it:

"Toonerific Award?" he chuckled to himself, as he feels proud of his achievement.

"Say, um, Bonkers, it's been nice working with you again. But unfortunately, I must return to my duties."

Upon seeing him to go back to his original duties, the bobcat performs a sad-puppy face expression at Lucky while the FBI agent himself, also became a little upset to leave his former partner again.

"Um, Lucky. I'm gonna, miss you" he sniffed, as a small tear fell down on his face.

"Me too, Bonkers." As he removed the tears from his eyes, he leans over and hugs him. "But no matter what happens, I'll never stop being your friend."

After he releases the hug from him, both Bonkers and Miranda waved goodbye and leaves Hollywood by heading back to Washington from the same vehicle that he and Bonkers had drove into.

Hours has past and with that, Bonkers is back with his current partner, Miranda. As he looks back at her, he confesses to her about why he was acting so strangely back at the Museum. "Miranda?"

"Yes? What is it, Bonkers?"

"You know that part, when I was looking at your smile back at the Museum? I think…" Before he gave out his confession, he gulped. "…I think, I like you."

"Really?"

"If you meant something like, being as not only as my partner, but as someone that I truly care about." When he was finished, he dust himself off on his uniform and looked away shyly.

She became overwhelmed, by his generosity. "Oh, Bonkers. I like you, too." She scooped him up and kissed him, once more in a warm feeling. The bobcat's face was slightly pink, as his eyes were filled up with hearts, while he made a huge smile.

From that point on, Bonkers and Miranda became the two best police officers as of right now.


End file.
